1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot system in which a robot carries out operation.
2. Discussion of the Background
A robot system in the related art includes a robot having a plurality of joints (multi-joint robot), a robot control device configured to control the robot, and a robot teaching device connected to the robot control device and configured to teach and operate the multi-joint robot. Among the above devices, the robot teaching device has a display device for displaying and editing an operation program of the robot and various kinds of parameters. Such displayed data can be operated and edited on the screen of the display device.
The robot control device supplies data stored in a memory included therein to the robot teaching device. The robot teaching device displays the data on the display device.
Such a robot teaching device is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-219196 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 07-276274.
In a case where a robot system includes a plurality of robots and external axes (called a control group hereafter) connected to a robot control device and is operated by one robot teaching device, one of the robots to be operated needs to be selected and changed by a key operation and a touch panel operation on the robot teaching device.
A screen displayed on the display device of the robot teaching device needs to have a function of automatically changing the robot to be operated according to displayed content.
In robot systems of the related art, there is such a case that the control of one robot is only taken into account or the robot system including only one robot teaching device is not taken into account. Moreover, a case where a plurality of screens is displayed is not taken into account. In such cases, a control group associated with a screen by an operator may possibly be different from a control group to be operated by the robot control device. Thus, if the operator operates a control group, a problem may occur that a control group that the operator does not intend to operate works and the intended control group does not work.